


The Five Stages Of Us

by KatherineWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Love, Marriage, Original Character(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: There were five moments in their story, five stages that describes their love all the way to moment of her death. This is how Negan could've met Lucille and how their live could've been.





	1. Stage One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I should be working on Days In The West, now that I decided to rewrite chapter one, cause it was crap. But next to that, I had this idea in my head for a while as well, and It's way lighter and easier. 
> 
> Haven't read yet about anyone writing about Negan and Lucille like how they could've met and how they gotten married and all that jazz so I decided to write something. It's 5 chapters long, 5 one shots that are linked together that will tell their story. Haven't read the comics tho, did try to find stuff about them from before, but there isn't much, so it's pretty much AU all the way with some canon stuff that was indeed mentioned.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! It's a different kind of writing style that I have been reading for a while and like a lot, so I tried it myself, probs failed at it.
> 
> grammar mistakes all mine!
> 
> Updated 01-01-2017

The first time she saw him, he was loud and obnoxious, like really loud and it annoyed her, because she couldn’t finish reading her book and he was sitting right next to her, probably had no idea that she was sitting right next to him, while flirting away with some girl with blond hair and big breasts that were way too big for her age. 

The class started, but he was still talking away, mindlessly flirting with blond girl as she tried to concentrate and listen to the teacher, of course teacher noticed it and shuts him right up, by warning him that he will get detention if he kept it up. _Served him right!_

.

.

.

 

Second time they were assigned to do some historical project together. 

He was sitting further away this time, which she was happy about, but even being so far away she could still hear him. His voice loud and booming and it was like he had skipped puberty, as he sounded like a man, looked like a man with his messy dark hair and deep hazel eyes and bit of stubble coating his jaw. 

He was strong build too, like he often worked out and… 

_ What the hell am I doing, stop it! _

When the teacher eventually told everyone who their partners were, 

She pretty much had cursed the gods for setting her up with _loud mouth handsome_ and blaming him for their project already being a fluke. 

She knew trouble when she saw it and that boy was definitely trouble from the highest degree.

.

.

.

He ended up taking his seat next to her once again. This time finally acknowledging her existence, by giving her some huge grin that was supposed to make her panties drop, but only made her want to shoot herself more. 

“I’m Negan.”His eyes twinkle when he said it and he was checking her out, making her cheeks turn red when his eyes waver a second to long on her breasts that were hidden behind a simple dark blue summer dress. 

“What’s your name?” 

She realized that she hadn’t given hers and she really didn’t want to, but they were going to be partners for at least a few weeks, probably even months. 

“It’s Lucille.” She breathed, looking up at him shyly. 

With his loud voice he answered,“Well Lucille, we’re going to have lots of fun together!”

She had no doubt in that, but that meant no work was going to be done at least not by him. _It was going to be a tough year_. 

.

.

.

 

And she was right, he didn’t do anything, and when he did it was either completely wrong or halfway done and she had to do it all over again on her own. 

_Negan was the worst partner in history!_

Oh and he didn’t stop flirting either. Now she was his new favorite target, it was innocent, nothing too over the top like he did with others, but it was either little taunts about her name, or him complimenting her dress or whispering stupid vulgar things in her ear. Again innocent enough for her not to react on it.

Okay she was lying every stupid thing he did was having some kind of effect.

_ Don’t fall for it, don’t fall for it, don’t fall… _

And she did fall for it eventually. 

.

.

.

Somehow she had managed to invite him to her home to work on their project. They had settled on the Native Americans and their story, it was interesting at least for her and he had just simply agreed to it. 

Her mother was nice, a little too nice when they had walked through the door and Lucille brought a boy home, because she had never brought a boy home, never had a boyfriend either, but here she was bringing Negan home, with her mother having the complete wrong idea of why he was here.

Her dad was skeptical, didn’t like him, couldn’t blame him with how crass and loud Negan was. 

What surprised her was he was none of those things when he entered her home. He was polite, gave her mother a real smile, not those grins and smirks that he gave pretty much very girl.

Her mom ate that up too, pretty smitten with the guy, showering him with cookies and milk and it was all really embarrassing...

“Oh James, don’t be like that. He’s such a sweet young man!” 

James her dad was having none of it and ordered that they wouldn’t close the door once they were in her room.

“Nice room.” His eyes twinkled again when he said it, but his smile stayed and Lucille tried not to react on it, with how pretty it made him look and no one described Negan as pretty, because he was way too rough looking to be considered pretty.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” She asked instead which she ended up regretting, because it made him do that smile again, only bigger and brighter and again the word pretty came to mind.

She was so falling for it and that meant she was fucked.

.

.

.

And that’s how the first few weeks went. He would come to her place, they would work on their project and somehow he had managed to step up and help her with it, something about making grandma proud and actually going to college. 

He would stay for dinner too and her father did end up warming up to him, not without throwing any kind of question at the young boy. 

_Who’s your mom and dad?_

_ How old are you really? _

_ What are you going to do after high school? _

The basics, only the first one was embarrassing as everyone from school knew there was no mom and no dad, just grandma, but he didn’t seem faced by the question and had answered it nicely, without any hint of sadness or grief. 

The rest was answered simply as he was seventeen soon to be eighteen and wanted to do something with sports.

Her father did end up liking him, talking about sports and other manly stuff, like he was their own son,

And the look that Negan gave her, it still had that smile, but his eyes told her everything and that even if he didn’t show it, he still missed his parents dearly.

And the sudden touch of his hand as he grabbed onto hers, entwining their fingers also told her that he felt the same way as she did.

.

.

.

Neither of them had spoken about that night, and she didn’t expect it. She wasn’t the typical girl he would hang out with or date. She was tiny and had flat black hair, simple brown eyes and read books and loved a good game of chess. 

So it didn’t surprise her that he was different at school than he was at her house. Pretty girls on his arms, matching friends that were just as loud and obnoxious as he was. Ignored her completely in the halls, only acknowledged her when they were in class and he had to.

But once they were at her place, never at his, he would smile and he would talk with her dad and flatter her mom and worked with her on their project.

She should feel insulted, because she didn’t fit the image he had, but she didn’t. It was fake and it made her heart beat a little bit faster to know that with her he could be himself and wasn’t shy to smile like he was supposed to.

.

.

.

Their first kiss was an incident really, not planned or there was no heat of the moment for them to share one as they were at school. The place where he was supposed to be this big jerk and didn’t talk to her.

Maybe she had to watch out where she was walking or maybe he shouldn’t be pushing people around, because that meant getting pushed in return, which was the result of him tripping and falling against her as she was about to walk around the corner and his mouth happened to be there, and they both were still trying to figure out how that part was even possible, but his mouth was there and suddenly it was on hers and her eyes were so big, it might have popped if she wasn’t so damn shocked by the whole thing. 

Before you know it they were falling with lips stucked together.

And you know most of the time you were supposed to move away when stuff like that happen, but neither of them did and then there was tongue and Lucille was experiencing her first kiss, that turned into a make out session in the middle of the hall where everyone could see. 

She remembered the applause and then the teacher giving them both detention for their PDA.

.

.

.

They did not become boyfriend and girlfriend, but Lucille was suddenly hated by all girls and all boys were out of nowhere very interested in her. 

The glares she could handle, they were mostly far away and didn’t do any harm, until the insults came and shortly she was named a slut, a whore and everything else around that sentiment. 

She could handle those too, they hurt though even if she never actually did anything and kissing Negan was the only thing that was considered adventurous in her love life. 

But then she was in a girl fight. Her name was Kimberly and her name couldn’t be more cliché than Kimberly as she yelled at her for stealing her boyfriend, which he wasn’t, he was her ex as they dated for like two days, so she shouldn’t even call it that. 

“You bitch! You’re ugly, what does he even see in you?!” _I don’t know a brain, an actual IQ?_

“What did you say!” And _oops_ she had said that out loud and there were nails in her face, her hair being pulled and more insults thrown at her face. 

He didn’t lie when he said that he was going to bring tons of fun.

.

.

.

She never had so much detention in her life, hell she never actually had it, until she had met Negan and he started to slowly ruin her life . 

He wasn’t invited to her home this time as she was done with the baggage that he brought with him. It was bad from her to think that way as she did really like him, but it seemed in vain as he didn’t actually make a move on her and the kiss didn’t count. 

So she stayed in her pajama’s, ate her dinner, ignored her father’s questions as for why Negan wasn’t here today and went to watch a chick flick in the living room instead.

The doorbell rang and Lucille stood up from her spot on the couch, looking down at her Star Wars pajama’s, a little embarrassed to open the door like that, but she had no choice and opened the door. 

Who was behind it made her change her mind and regret she was wearing the pair and she was surprised that he showed up at her doorstep and still looking extremely handsome as he was wet from head to toe. 

“Hey…” He sounded unsure and very awkward for someone that was the definition of confidence and male pride. 

“Uhm, hey?” _Why was she suddenly so nervous and why was he here?_

“Can we talk?” Again he sounded unsure, shuffling his wet shoes on her porch, making the dirt smudge as he did so.

“Yeah come in, but take of your shoes. Unless you want my mom to kill you” She warned, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside and took of his shoes, leaving them on the welcome mat.

They stood there in her hall, awkwardly staring at each other. Him soaked through the bone and her wearing kiddy pjs. 

“I like you Lucille.”

And there was no slow motion kiss with a weird camera in zoom, or George Michael singing careless whisper as he confessed his ‘love’ to her.

No, it was more like her saying, “Okay,” and him nodding in understanding and then her offering him a towel as they watched a movie together while her parents were still upstairs.

.

.

.

 

They made it official when they walked together hand in hand through the halls of their school, while half of the students were staring at them.

Neither of them seemed to care, the girls were still angry and the boys backed off which she was glad about. 

Negan was still his loud mouth self, with her attached to his hip this time, but there was no flirting with girls and he came to dinner again almost every single day and her daddy let her close her door and while there was still a project need to be done, they were making out way more often than them actually working on it.

.

.

.

It was weeks into their relationship when he had asked her to come to his house.

“Grandma wants to meet you.” He said, making her nervous, because grandma never asked, neither did Negan. She had wondered a million of times why he didn’t want to bring her there, but she would find out soon enough. 

Their house was small, nothing like the big villa her parents owned. It was a two-bedroom house, with a tiny kitchen and a matching living room. It was cozy just like his grandma, but she was loud. It made her figure out where he had that mouth from, his grandma was pretty much the older female version of him, only she was way nicer. 

“Why were you so afraid of bringing me here?” Lucille asked, they were done with dinner, which was nice and not awkward at all, his grandma had millions of stories to tell, which she all loved. 

“Girls like fancy stuff, I don’t own that crap.”

“Oh Negan, I don’t care about that…”

“I know.” And they both had smiled at each other, and she came to love him even more.

.

.

.

 Everything between them was fine, great even. She was able to visit him more often at his house and she even got her father to agree to a sleepover at her house. He was to stay for dinner, they watched a movie and then he was to sleep next to her bed on a mattress, which she had asked a million of times if that was okay. 

He had laughed at her worries of course, his laugh loud as he was. She came to love every loud aspect of him. 

She had figured out why he was so easy about it when he ended up not even touching his mattress at all. She had forgone the Star Wars pjs for a simple tank top and some shorts that made him stare at her ass way often than not. It made her blush every time she caught him staring.

But he was in her bed and her his hands were on the two cheeks he kept staring at, making her even more red than she already was and his lips were doing sinful things. 

Usually they would make out a bit, his hands would wander, but not too far. It had surprised her how much of a gentleman he really was when it came to this part of being boyfriend and girlfriend. 

But that night, that sinful night, her top was gone as their moment became more intimate than most and his hands weren’t on her ass anymore, but touching her breasts, making her moan and gasp as he touched her there, he had surprised her some more when he went a little step further and had replaced his hands with his mouth.

He probably wanted more, he was a guy after all, but for Lucille it was one of the best moments in her life and she didn’t felt more closer to him than she did that moment. 

.

.

.

Prom was a big thing; it probably always will be a big thing. Lucille never saw the appeal and didn’t mind not going, until she started dating Negan and fantasized a lot about him wearing a tux and giving her a corsage. 

While the prom itself was fine, obviously over the top event, what came after wasn’t news to her either. She was still a virgin, they didn’t have sex yet, he wasn’t rushing her and he waited like a true gentleman until she was ready, which people wouldn’t expect of him. 

Lucille was wrong before to judge him like that, sure he had sex, had lots of it before her, but he didn’t seem to mind the slow pace they were in, and it wasn’t like they didn’t do other stuff. It took her some time to be just as bold as him and push her hand down his pants, but the reactions she had got from him when she did, was enough for her to please him as much as he pleased her. 

But he ended up asking her for prom with bunch of flowers and that smile that she came to love so much.

.

.

.

 

Their first fight was a misunderstanding, jealously on his part when he saw her hugging some guy, which wasn’t just some guy, but her cousin. It would’ve been romantic if he was indeed not her cousin, but he was and she was angry, crying a bit, because her boyfriend gave her cousin a black eye. 

Apparently she was good at giving the silent treatment, because she had ignored him and did a very good job as he kept following her around saying sorry, making that image he had in school crumble with his pleas, but he didn’t seem to care and there was a turning point when he grabbed her arm pulled her to him and gave her the most breath taking kiss in the middle of the hall, like that moment they had shared when they had bumped into each other. 

“I’m sorry,” He had said after that, that damn twinkle in his eye once again. 

“I forgive you,” 

And he kept saying sorry some more in his tiny bedroom with his fingers between her thighs and his mouth on her breasts. 

.

.

.

Prom was beautiful, but she never actually went, probably for like five minutes. 

They had done the whole thing, he wore that tux and gave her a beautiful corsage, managed to get a limo and drove her to the prom. She had one drink, had one dance before he had whispered in her ear that he had gotten them a room. 

Together they were running like crazy to get there, giggling and laughing along the way, while sharing sloppy kisses and making their hands wander. 

It wasn’t magical as the room was the cheapest one they had, but she found the moment beautiful either way and he had tripped over his own jeans when she pushed it down his legs and was cursing away when her bra got stuck and couldn’t get it off. It took them a full on five more minutes to get fully naked and on the bed. 

“You okay?” And she was laughing minutes ago, but was very nervous now. 

They had seen each other naked before, that wasn’t such a big deal, but this… Lucille was going to lose her virginity and she actually had a boyfriend, a handsome, funny guy of a boyfriend. 

She would never forget how gentle he was, and how she felt once he did enter her and showed her how it was to be like this, in the arms of the one you loved.

_** “I love you.” ** _

And everything went to shit after that.

.

.

.

 

He was distant and she tried not to cry when he was. 

Prom was over, their moment in that room was gone and graduation was just around the corner. 

She tried talking to him, but always got a nod and a small kiss to the cheek as an answer. It made her worry if she did something wrong that night. 

_Was the sex bad?_

He did looked like he had enjoyed himself just as much as she did, so why was this happening to her?

.

.

.

It was raining when she asked him about it, he was walking her home, his car had broken down so they had to walk instead, which she didn’t mind, because she loved the rain.

“Was the sex bad?” He looked at shocked, confusion written all over his face.

“Luce, that’s not it,” He sighed, looking away as his hands were stuffed in his jeans pockets. 

“Then what! You have been ignoring me for days!” And now she was angry and she wasn’t alone, because his eyes were back on hers. 

“You fucked me and now you’re done with me, is that it? Is this some kind of joke you made with your friends!”

He took a step back at her words, like she slapped him, his eyes narrowing. “Fuck Luce, is that what you think! Because maybe it is, didn’t want you falling in love with me, saying you love me and shit.” 

And then it was her turn to be taken aback by his words, tears falling down her face, her heart breaking. “What was… all this…” She couldn’t finish her sentence and she doubt that she wanted too,

“I… I can’t do this with you. I liked you, liked you a lot, but I’m not made for this stuff. I never was.” His voice sounded broken, and she didn’t understand any of it, where all of it was coming from.

“I’m sorry, Luce…”

And he had left her in the rain with her heart broken and stepped on, squashed like it was nothing. The best few months of her life, nothing but a lie and a naive dream from a seventeen-year-old girl.

.

.

.

She graduated with a smile, friends all around her and a good future ahead of her.

He graduated with liquor on his breath, a blond bimbo on his arm and without any clue what he was going to do with his future.

Regret never looked so good as Lucille smiled and his world gotten a little brighter, just by looking at her.

 


	2. Stage Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith believes in second chances and that was also meant for Negan and Lucille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with this chapter, had written it differently the first time until I changed it and it became this.
> 
> It almost saddens me that they will not have their happy ending as we all know she's going to die eventually and he's going to be a cheating bastard... which is sad, but enjoy stage two!
> 
>  
> 
> grammar mistakes are all mine
> 
> and yes days in the west will be written, I'm just out of ideas for that right now.

She met him again on a Thursday. It was college night, which meant partying and drinking none stop while everyone had classes the next day. Nobody knew why it was on a Thursday and nobody really cared.

Lucille hated parties, found herself unfitting for that kind of scene and never saw the appeal of getting ‘shit faced’ as people called it. Her best friend Natasha on the other hand, loved them and tried time and time again for her to go and maybe God had wanted her to go so badly that she had actually agreed.

“You’re such a bore, Lu. Gotta live a little!” Or it was Natasha calling her a bore that did the trick.

Once they had entered the club, she remembered why she hated it so much. The music was too loud, the lights to blinding and the people tend to forget basic manners and ignore your personal boundaries. Like mister macho blond guy who was trying his hardest for Natasha to go dance with him, throwing horrible pick up lines and touching her shoulders which was a total no go.

Natasha wasn’t only a party animal, but she was also fierce and people did not call her a bitch for nothing. _How they became friends? Nobody knew and sometimes faith did weird things._

“You better remove that fucking hand of my shoulder, or I’ll remove it for you and you might lose a limb,” Natasha was also very scary and went to the gym. Complete opposite from the books that Lucille read and the movie nights she had all on her own.

She became a little bit tipsy after the guy had left and her friend thought it was smart to open a tap and drink half of the bar, by ordering every damn thing that there was to order. “You know for tasting reasons!” 

_ Yeah right and she could pull a rabbit out of her ass. _

Also drinks made her pee, so she had excused herself to go to the bathroom, and really she always had a way to bump into someone that was always considered inappropriate, like how she did right at that moment.

She was about to walk around the corner until she felt a wall, which was strange with it being a corner, but there was a wall, only it was human as he was hard and solid and her hand did something that would made her be mortified for the rest of her life, when she had full on grabbed onto his crotch, because he was tall, like extremely tall and she had the height of a teenage girl.

“I’m so sorry!” She jumped away from him like he was on fire, babbling his head off about touching crotches and that she didn’t do that… touched crotches and then there was that laugh and Lucille knew that laugh, like she could forget a laugh that sounded like that.

“It’s fucking okay, doll. I mean never met a girl that daring before, but can’t fucking complain.”

And that voice, it was deeper and stronger now, heavy with en endless depth of sex appeal.

“Negan?” 

.

 

.

 

.

They had exchanged numbers, a mistake on her part because you weren’t supposed to exchange numbers with an ex-boyfriend, but he was more than that, he was always more than that right?

Promised each other that they would meet for lunch, just to catch up and perhaps it was pure curiosity that made her agree. 

_What happened to the guy who had stolen my heart and never gave it back?_

.

 

.

 

.

Lucille was awkward, plain and simple. She was clumsy, way too geeky, sucked at dating and wasn’t that appealing on the eyes either, but that was her own judgment. Natasha had called her pretty many of times, but she was sure that the girl was just saying it to make her feel better.

She hadn’t prepared herself for the lunch date until it was too late and she was already sitting there like some sitting duck. 

She didn’t even think about any kind of wardrobe and just went for her usual pair of glasses she started to wear on her first years of college, with her oversized sweater, simple jeans and her black hair in a messy bun. It was also extremely hipster on her part, with them being in a coffee shop and all.

But never ever did she want to run out of that door so fast when she saw him walk into the shop like he damned owned the place. 

It was a bit dark in the club so it was harder to see how he looked liked, but now it was broad daylight and she could see all of him.

He had grown since high school, like few more feet and he was tall extremely so, his hair was still that messy bunch like he never brushed it or anything, but always made it look good without doing anything. Then came his face and she had stop herself from blushing when he finally saw her and gave her a big smile that made her remember of their time together. His jaw was stronger, nothing left of him being a kid, just pure male. He had a beard and he wore a freaking leather jacket and jeans that were doing sinful things, making all the girls head turn.

She had remembered how he ended up at her table, making her stand up and reach out to shake his hand, but instead got pulled into a hug that was very awkward on her part, but also felt so good, because hugging Negan was like hugging a huge bear and she was so small and dared to say that she missed hugging him like that.

After that they had talked and talked, even laughed after a while like their relationship at high school never happened and they were just strangers having a normal simple date.

“Can I see you again?”

“Yes”

.

 

.

 

.

“Is this okay?” 

Natasha was sitting on her bed with glass of red wine in her hand, while she tried to figure out what to wear for her first real date with Negan after two and a half years of not seeing each other. 

She tried not to think about what had happened, how they had ended things back then, there was thing called second chances right? And she wasn’t naive like she was before, it was them just simply getting know each other once more. 

No, she wouldn’t get her hopes up… And she tried not to lie to herself. 

“Wear that red dress, you had bought last month.” Natasha commented, taking a sip of her drink. Of course she had told her friend about Negan, what had happened and how she had met him again at the club. Natasha being herself was skeptical at first, ready to give him a beating for hurting her so much, promised to do it for real if he ended up doing it again. 

“Isn’t that a little bit too much?” The red dress was one of those pieces of clothing you buy when you have this impulse to buy it right away once you see it, but then you realize it didn’t fit you at all and throw it into the deep ends of your closet, hoping it reached Narnia, so you never can touch it again. 

“Shut the fuck up, we both know you rock that thing. Wear it, you’ll kill him if you do.” 

Lucille will never forget the stare he gave her once he saw her in that dress.

.

 

.

 

.

“Fuck, Luce…”Those were the first few words that he said once she had opened the door to her apartment. His mouth was completely agape and the hand that held a bunch of flowers was limp against his side as he drank her in from head to toe. 

Natasha really did her job as she had helped her curl her hair, make it come to life than the usual dead bit of strands that were taped to her head, she also did her make up, making it smokey and sexy and made her look like someone who actually knew how to go on a date. 

The red dress that made her insecure by just wearing it, was tight around her chest, pushing her breasts up and together with a nice decent view of her cleavage, the skirt itself was loose as the fabric flowed around her thighs and legs and was easy for her to walk in as she wore matching red high heels.

She was blushing like crazy, felt the butterflies in her stomach when he called her Luce, because he was the only one who went with Luce instead of Lu. 

.

 

.

 

.

They decided on a dinner and a movie and it was so completely them that it made the butterflies appear again.

The restaurant itself was actually a diner that was supposed to be his favorite and she also felt a little bit overdressed. “No, you’re fucking beautiful like that, you shouldn’t care.”And it made her blush again even if he kept throwing those vulgar words in every damn sentence. 

He always had a potty mouth, she guessed it became worse over the years. 

“History, huh? I’m not really fucking surprised.” He grinned, taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake. He had chosen a booth that was a bit further away from the crowd, even if it was quiet to begin with. “Yeah I always loved it, want to know everything. You know how curious I am.” 

He was smiling at her words, making his eyes twinkle like when he was younger and it made him handsome, even more now that he was older. 

He did look different physically wise and the way that he talked or looked. It was less care free than he was younger, way more mature, but also something else. Something that she couldn’t place, a little darker and it did scare her a little, because that meant he probably had a hard few years, but she didn’t want to ruin their date by asking. 

Their dinner was already pleasant as they talked some more, even a few moments about their relationship but never about how they ended as it was still a sore subject for the both of them.

The movie was what had changed the dynamic as they took a seat in the dark room. It was some kind of horror movie that they were both interested in and Lucille never really minded scary movies… 

Only she hadn’t thought about how scary this one was, until she all but grabbed onto her date and pushed her head into his shoulder, making him chuckle lightly. “Shut up! I’m never scared.” It made him laugh some more what also made the audience turn around and ‘shush’ them. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” It was supposed to be a taunt, but his arms did end up draped over her shoulder as she was pushed against him, as far as the armrest made them do so. 

.

 

.

 

.

On the date after that they had kissed again after two and a half years of their break up and it was just as magical as the first time they had kissed. 

On the third date she had brought him inside and there were more kisses and the last time they had taken it slow, months of dating until they finally had sex, but neither of them had the patience now as they had burst into her apartment, made her curse just as vulgar as him when the lights were out and she had hit her toe against the end of her coffee table, which made them both laugh, but never stop with what they were doing.

Their clothes were off before they even reached her bedroom and fell on her bed all limbs and moans and sighs. Later on loud screams from her lips and groans from his as they both went to space and back over and over again.

.

 

.

 

.

“I need to have that talk with him.” It was her and Natasha sitting on her couch, both holding a nice glass of red, half way to tipsy Ville. “What the bird and the bees?”And that earned Natasha a glare and a pillow to the head, but she became serious after as she thought about it. 

“You love him don’t you? Probably never stopped.” It was scary hearing it out loud as she tried to never think about it, because she knew what that meant and she was so afraid of going down that route again where she would tell him and be rejected all over again. “Is it so wrong that I do?” 

“No, it’s never wrong to love someone, but you need to tell him and you need to know what he wants. You can't stay like this forever.” 

Natasha was right, but she could still be scared about it.

.

 

.

 

.

It was a cold December night when she had asked him to come to the park behind her apartment.

She pulled her red scarf tighter around her neck as she waited for him to come, and she would never stop getting nervous when he would come, his confident handsome self so different from her shy and awkward personality. 

He took a seat next to her on a bench, his hands red from the cold, including his nose as he tried to stay warm in that leather jacket of his. “So you gonna break up with me?” He asked, it didn’t sound as a joke as he gazed at her with a serious expression. It almost looked sad, maybe a little bit disappointed.

“No, but you probably will once I’ll tell you this.” She said softly, making his eyebrow rise at her words. It probably sounded way worse than it actually was, who wouldn’t worry when someone said something like that? 

“Okay…?” 

“I’m in love with you Negan. I love you and I never stopped… I have dated, I’m not a complete hermit, but they were never you and they never will be and I never gotten the answer as why you couldn’t love me back then and you probably don’t love me right now… I just need to know if you do… Don’t love me, I mean?” 

It was silent for what felt like a very long time, and she tried not cry as the minutes went on…

“Don’t cry Luce.” Was the first thing he had said and she didn’t know how he gotten of his spot on the bench, in front of her without her noticing. His hands were on her knees, his eyes locking onto hers and they were honest, the honest they had ever been.

“I had loved my parents, and then suddenly they weren’t there to love anymore and I had promised myself to never love like that again, and there were the girls and the freedom I had to never love someone, and there was you…” He stopped for a few minutes, sighing as one hand let go of her knee, to brush his fingers through his hair. “You made me feel things that I didn’t want to and it was wrong from me to wanting to keep you, even if I couldn’t give you what you had wanted from me at that time.”

“And now?” She couldn’t help but ask, her eyes big and shiny as her tears were trying to fall. 

“Fuck I’m in love with you, I was in love with you then and I love you even more now. I wasn’t going to fuck it up the second time.”

Then she did cry and she also laughed as she said it again;

“I love you.”

“Don’t be afraid, because I love you too.”

And she wasn’t scared anymore, but he was cold and she had wrapped her red scarf around his neck to keep him warm, not without pulling him to her to kiss him fully on the lips.

.

 

.

 

.

“Will you marry me?”

It was a Sunday and she was making breakfast and he had stayed the night, but she never expected that coming from his mouth when she asked if he wanted bacon with his eggs.

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stage three will be their marriage and it's going to be sweet and sad mostly sad :(

**Author's Note:**

> and the end. I am kidding there are four stages left and next one is college. They'll meet again in another setting and different moment in their lives which means Negan will think and act differently, including Lucille


End file.
